


【淮上ao3跨年24h/12:00】遇见

by loser7



Category: loser7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser7/pseuds/loser7
Summary: 灵感来源于“江停一直在演戏，从破云到吞海，奥斯卡欠我停停一个小金人”本章架空，私设我停停演员获奖影帝，山牙子不变。题目与内容没有多大关系。
Kudos: 24





	【淮上ao3跨年24h/12:00】遇见

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于“江停一直在演戏，从破云到吞海，奥斯卡欠我停停一个小金人”本章架空，私设我停停演员获奖影帝，山牙子不变。题目与内容没有多大关系。

1.  
“获得第五十八届金希奖最佳男主角的是——”  
“得奖者是，江停！”  
“恭喜江停！”  
镜头转向观众席，江停站起身和身边道贺的人拥抱后走上领奖台。  
“江停，以《围剿》出道而备受瞩目，他在《破云》中饰演性格坚韧、初心不变的陆成江，精湛的演技深深吸引了观众，与他同悲同喜。”  
“恭喜江停，我们的新晋影帝。”  
江停微笑道谢，双手接过奖杯时镜头特意在无名指上的铂金素戒停留了几秒。  
“这次的金希奖，我是没有想到的，我真的很高兴。”江停深深鞠了一躬，捧着奖杯开始了他的获奖致辞，“之前完全没想过会是这个结果。这是我第一个奖，感谢评委会；感谢导演、也是我们的编剧淮上因为有你写了这么好、精彩的剧本，才有了陆成江和现在站在这里的江停；感谢幕前幕后的所有工作人员；也感谢观看电影的观众，感谢我的粉丝们、感谢我的经纪人杨媚这么多年来的照顾，是你们给了我一个这么难忘的回忆……”  
杨媚拿着包纸巾，一边笑一边擦眼泪。  
江停面带微笑流畅说完提前备好的致辞，停顿了一下再次开口：“最后，感谢我家严先生给我的鼓励、在工作之余陪我在家里对戏……感谢有你。”江停脸色微红，“严先生，我从未如此爱过一个人，一如我爱你。谢谢。”  
现场响起了笑声和鼓掌，现场氛围变得热烈，在座的真没想到会来一个现场告白。  
江停一向低调很少在镜头前、微博上分享家庭和私生活，更别提公开告白对象，微博里除了必要的转发之外什么都没有，偶尔几张照片都是经纪人发的——除了官宣那次。官宣那天微博服务器爆了，江停上了三个热搜，网络上各种猜测江停的另一半是谁，看那张十指相扣的照片只知道是男性，长什么样什么职业没人扒出，偶尔拍到的照片对方都是戴着墨镜。江停在这件事上很仔细说是圈外人，不想让对象曝光受到影响。

2.  
“我从未如此爱过一个人，一如我爱你。”  
严峫摸摸心脏，跳动的很快。别说在外，面对严先生时也很少说“爱你”，严峫反复观看莫名有些焦躁，特别想冲进现场把江停带回家，关上门这样那样，满腔的爱意快要冲破胸膛。  
典礼结束，江停从后门离开，杨媚拿着奖杯越看越喜欢，想到江停的致辞有些无奈：“江哥，你上热搜了，江停颁奖典礼上告白，这热度都盖过你领奖了。”  
江停笑笑并不在意：“没关系。”  
严峫早等在后门，江停今天穿了一身白西装，严峫也不知道为什么特别喜欢看江停穿白色，但这衣服未免太薄了，大冬天的。严峫皱了皱眉，拿着羽绒服大步走来给人穿上：“鼻子都红了，里面开了空调没？嘶——你这手太冷了吧。”严峫唠叨着给江停戴上手套，看了看觉得少了点什么，解开围巾：“围巾先借你带一会，等下还给我。”  
“好。”  
前年江停无事自己琢磨着织出一条围巾给严峫，做工并不是很好，但严峫特别喜欢很长一段时间逢人炫耀，一到冬天就拿出来戴，特别嘚瑟还不给人碰。  
“还有，”严峫为江停系着围巾，“恭喜江影帝，实至名归。”  
江停被裹成粽子，围巾遮了半张脸，只露出一双弯弯的眼睛，笑道：“谢谢。”  
杨媚作为经纪人今晚一同参与了典礼，还特意穿了一条红色v领连衣裙，冬日的晚上格外冷，加上还有风，杨媚冻的直打抖嗦，奈何她江哥和严峫眼里只有彼此。  
杨媚：咱们有什么话先上车讲不行吗？

3.  
一进家门江停连手上的东西都没来得及放，就被人捏住了肩膀，后背撞在门上。  
“严峫……”江停话还没来得及说，就被人按在门板上亲，严峫在看直播时就想这样做了，若不是太晚了让媚媚大闺女一个人回去不安全，严峫毫不怀疑自己会忍不住在车上把人给办了。  
严峫的吻和他本人一样，霸道、炽热。严峫咬着江停的下唇，声音因为染上情欲沙哑而磁性：“江停。”  
进门没来得及开灯就被人按着亲，江停看不清严峫的脸，只听见男人喘着粗气，感受到湿热的鼻息在脸颊上，下唇被男人轻咬着，江停看不清男人此刻的表情，但能感觉到他正认真看着自己。  
江停拍拍严峫的背轻声说：“奖杯还拿着，先放下，放哪呢，去洗澡吧。”  
严峫抱着江停狠狠亲了一下，在人颈肩蹭了蹭才放开，摸索着按下灯光开关，心不在焉的说：“和那面锦旗一块。”  
锦旗？江停看着挂在客厅墙上的锦旗就很无奈，装修家里时严峫执意要将“必须挂在最显眼的地方，最好一进门就能看见，这是我们的初见”。  
“身手不错，认识一下？”  
严峫见逃犯被同事带走放下心来，扔掉手里打碎的酒瓶，满不在乎额头上刚刚被人用砖头砸出的口子还流着血，手随意在裤子上抹了两下，伸出手：“我叫严峫。”  
江停看着严峫那混着泥沙和血污的手，又看看对方额上的血，伸手握了一下，“江停。”从口袋里掏出包纸巾指着自己的额头，“我觉得你需要止血。”  
“谢谢。”严峫龇牙咧嘴的给自己擦血，“今个儿真不好意思，耽误了你们剧组拍摄啊。回头给你送一面‘热心好市民’锦旗。”  
江停看了眼正在和警方交涉的导演：“没影响，马上就拍完了，而且……”因为这事还能吸引一波热度，“锦旗就不必了，真的。”送锦旗什么的太夸张了。  
隔天严峫还是送来了锦旗并邀请江停一同午餐。大概就是那时候起，两人慢慢有了交集。

4.  
浴室传来水声，江停脱下西装外套，赤着脚走向浴室。门未锁，只是虚掩着，江停轻轻一推门就开了。  
严峫正在往身上擦沐浴露，听见声音转头看见他家江先生倚着门上下打量着。这么主动可少见，严峫随意冲洗了一下关了淋头：“满意吗?”  
“指哪?”江停微挑眉。  
严峫揽着江停的腰意味不明的顶了下胯：“你觉得呢?”  
江停冷笑：“不大。”伸手捏住顶着他的凶器。  
话是自己说的不反驳，严峫低着头，看见江停白皙而骨节分明的手握着小严峫有节奏的上下撸动，时不时用修剪圆滑的指甲抠弄。  
严峫喘着粗气吮吸江停的侧颈，双手在江停身上游走，解开江停裤子，把人抱起抵着门湿吻，江停也配合地用两条腿夹着严峫的腰，唇舌纠缠一番微微分开：“去床上。”  
将人抱去床上，江停感觉到随着步伐坚硬火热的那处摩挲着自己的大腿根。  
严峫压着江停从他的鬓角开始亲吻，一边喃喃唤着江停的名字。一手揉捏着江停的腰，另一手顺着背脊向下划至后穴。揉了揉周围的褶皱，试探的用一根手指戳开那处缓缓探进。  
两人有一段时间没做过了，那处紧的没法动。严峫抽出手指，拿过一旁的枕头垫在江停腰下，江停余光看见，原本放着枕头地方放了润滑油和t子。  
江停有些哭笑不得，“你枕头底下都放了些什么啊?不硌吗?”  
严峫：“这不是方便吗?我要继续了。”有了润滑再次进入方便多了，有着薄茧的手指往里探索，时而转换角度，直至摸上了一处略微凸起的软肉，指尖对准那处不停碾磨骚刮，满意地看着江停发出一阵抑制不住的小声呻吟，再伸进一指，耐心细致的做着扩张。  
“可以了……”江停掐着严峫的手臂，“可以了，进，啊！”没等江停说完，滚烫青筋只跳的东西对着穴口摩挲了两下，猛的顶入。一瞬间江停眼前发黑，那处因为疼痛紧紧绞着严峫。直至江停适应放松了一些，严峫才开始小幅度的抽动着。  
江停想起第一次做这种事时，两人都没经验，严峫毫无章法的往里挤。之后很长一段时间严峫美名其曰“再来几次就好了”拉着江停解锁了各种姿势。  
察觉身下人的不专心，严峫抽出大半再狠狠压着软肉顶去。  
“啊……”指甲在严峫的后背划了道红痕。江停仰着头，露出修长的脖颈，上面已经盖满了严峫的“章”。  
江停也适合红色。  
严峫盯着那处，如果严峫看到镜子里的自己，会发现此时的他就像盯着猎物的凶兽，眼里有着满是情欲和占有欲。下身不含糊的抽动，下次把床单换成红色好了。俯身吻上江停微红的唇，不同于下身的猛烈撞击，吻是温柔的，舌尖描摹着江停的唇形。  
“江停，我也爱你。”严峫轻声说，双手扣着江停的腰，在抽出挺近的时候把人带近，进入的更深。  
“啊……”  
不需要刻意的勾引，平日里随意的一举一动一个眼神，就足以让严峫心动，眼里唯江停一人。这份悸动从最初到现在一直都没有变过。  
“严峫......”江停因为猛烈的撞击导致说话不连贯，伸手摸着严峫的脸，汗水从额上滑下，眼里只有一人。  
严峫握住江停的手，一点一点的亲吻着手指，告诉他：“我在。”

5.  
被抱着去浴室的时候江停已经迷糊的想睡觉了。  
“严峫……”感受到后面有异物的侵入，江停掐着严峫的手臂，真的不能再来了。  
严峫嘴唇贴在江停的额角哄道：“乖，不来了，东西要弄出来，我轻点。”严峫看着那处被自己弄的红肿的部位，一边将手指伸进去把情事中弄进的jy导出来，一边哄，“江停乖……”  
“嗯……”江停头枕在严峫的肩上，因为后穴的抠弄身子忍不住颤了颤。  
洗净后，用浴巾把江停包裹住放在床上，把空调温度调高，拿出睡衣给人穿上。  
江停在严峫怀里乖乖睡着，严峫心说，真是怎么也看不腻啊。  
将唇贴在江停鬓角，严峫轻声道：“晚安。”梦里有我。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢邀，感谢观看！  
> 祝2020平安喜乐！  
> 愿：只争朝夕，不负韶华！


End file.
